An Arrangement Times Five
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: Timeranger. The team comes up with an unusual way to get Sion's photo back. Tatsuya/Yuuri/Ayase/Domon/Sion, spoilers for Case 21, crack fic.


Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Yay OT5! I don't write multi-shipping often, so consider yourself forewarned. Epilogue to Case 21, spoilers apply.

* * *

Sion didn't have time to come up with a good escape plan. Considering the situation, it was a miracle that he made it to Tatsuya/Ayase/Domon's bedroom, locking the door behind him. It was by no means perfect (he could hear the others banging on the door, saying that they just wanted to look at the photo, really), but it would do for now. Eventually they'd get tired.

_And then I can hide you in my wallet_, he assured the picture of his happily plastered teammates mentally. It wasn't so much that he wanted to tease them (but boy, the look on their faces when he and Takku presented the photo to them had made the whole day worth it), but he wanted proof that their last case hadn't been some bizarre hallucination. He looked up for a moment--

And saw Domon.

"I snuck in while you were fending off Ayase and Yuuri," Domon explained with a lazy grin. "You're not the only one who can move fast when he wants to, you know."

Sion's back was to the door, so there was no place to go as Domon sauntered towards him. "Sorry, but I'm keeping the picture," Sion informed him levelly.

Domon grinned again as he took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course you are-- after what we put you through; I really don't think we're allowed to complain." His face darkened as he took Sion's injured hand in his own carefully, not wanting to aggravate the wound. Then he grinned again. "However, I was thinking we could come to… an arrangement."

"What kind of arrangement?"

With his free arm, Domon took Sion by the waist and pulled him impossibly close. The kiss was slow and promising.

_Oh, **that** kind of arrangement._ Considering that the Power Split still wasn't completely out of his system (and that this **was** Domon, after all), Sion probably should have seen this coming. But while it was… very nice to have Domon's lips against his, Sion wasn't going to be persuaded so easily.

"Sorry, Domon-san," Sion said as he pulled away. "It's going to take more than just one kiss to seduce me."

There was a look in Domon's eyes Sion had never seen before. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, re--" Sion was cut off as Domon kissed him again. If the last one had been a promise, this was a demand. Suddenly dizzy, Sion clung to Domon's shirt as he tried to adjust to the sensation of Domon's tongue in his mouth. And sucking on his bottom lip. And licking his neck.

Domon broke off. He was still giving Sion that look, but there was a faint hint of bemusement in it now. "How about that?"

Sion nodded dazedly. "I-it's a start."

The next thing he knew, Domon was shoving him in the direction of the bottom bunk. Sion fell with a definite thud on the mattress, but before he could right himself Domon was there with him, helping him squirm free of his shirt. Once it was tossed on the floor, Domon started to kiss his chest as he starting working with his pants zipper. Sion began to lose himself in the pleasure--

And then the door swung open, his other teammates toppling to the bedroom floor.

Sion tried to hide behind as much of Domon as he could, even though he knew that anyone with eyes could have figured out what they had been up to. He could practically see the gears work in Tatsuya's brain, coming to a conclusion. As for Sion's brain, it more or less shut down when Tatsuya scrambled into bed with them and took him by the shoulders, kissing him frantically.

"Hey, I was seducing him first!" Domon snatched Sion away, holding him possessively.

Tatsuya blinked, unphased. "Doesn't Sion have a right to decide who seduces him?"

"Well, yeah, but-- I was here first, okay?!" Yuuri and Ayase tried to keep their laughter stifled, but it didn't work very well.

He still wasn't all the way there, but Sion managed to catch his breath long enough to speak. "I… I really don't mind if both of you seduce me, Tatsuya-san."

Sion couldn't breathe again as Tatsuya kissed his chest now while Domon worked on his neck. The world was still in a haze, so it didn't surprise him too much when Yuuri, then Ayase joined in-- tentatively at first, but they got into it when they realized Sion wasn't resisting. Five people on one bunk was turning out to be a tight squeeze, but as far as Sion was concerned, having them there-- close enough to touch and be touched-- was absolute bliss.

* * *

Like they'd realized earlier, one bunk really was too small for five people, so they'd opted to sleep on the floor afterwards. Domon was sprawled out with Yuuri and Ayase on his left side, Tatsuya on the right. Sion observed them from Ayase's bed, perfectly content to watch them sleep… and then Tatsuya began to stir.

"Did you sleep well, Tatsuya-san?"

Tatsuya made a face. "Um, yeah. Listen, Sion, about that picture…"

"Of course." Sion sighed heavily as he took the photograph out of his pants pocket, gave it one last look over... and then tore it up, tossing the pieces into the wastepaper basket. Then he went to Tatsuya, curling into him.

Tatsuya made a contented sound as he wrapped his arms around him. "Sion, you're the best."

"If you say so, Tatsuya-san." Sion was a little sad he wouldn't have anything for his wallet, but that was all right-- after scanning the image while the rest of them were sleeping off their hangovers earlier, he'd saved it on his hard drive.

Sion wondered how much photo printing paper cost


End file.
